


Dreamland... Director Stiles Stilinski....🌠☄️🎬🎬🎬

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Sleeping Beauty Elements, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: A sleeping curse and sterek...What more can I say ???
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Dreamland... Director Stiles Stilinski....🌠☄️🎬🎬🎬

**Author's Note:**

> New storyyyyy!
> 
> I had this crazy story idea between sleeping and not-sleeping last night!!
> 
> haha me and my crazy mind!  
> Love it like I do!

The witch appeared out of nowhere into the woods of Beacon Hills.

The pack was there to defend the city like it always did.

During their brutal fight and while spells were thrown mostly towards the Alpha's direction, Stiles got in the way and was hit with a powerful one.

Derek left a feral roar and went straight to the unconscious body of the human. The rest of the pack was on his trail while the evil witch took that as an opportunity to disappeared.

Derek picked up the boy's body trying to keep the tears running down his cheeks.

Erica led them to the Camaro, since Derek wouldn't leave Stiles' body, and drove them straight to Deaton's office.

They laid the boy in one of the metallic beds and the druid examined the form of the human.

“It's a sleeping curse... She wanted to put Derek out for a couple of hours so she can escape. Stiles is fine he is just sleeping deep. To get him back we needed to stir his subconscious. He seems unwilling to let go of his state for some reason.” Deaton said before he disappeared from the room.

The werewolf in the meantime who hadn't left the human's side moved a puff of hair from the sleeping body's face who seemed peaceful and into deep sleep. Derek always thought that Stiles was a light sleeper that moved around the bed even in his sleeping state. Watching him there, so still made the wolf inside the Alpha, roar angrily and whine miserable at the same time. Stiles should always be safe. He shouldn't be in this state. Derek should have protected him. They had a huge fight before the attack about the witch. Stiles insisted to play it safe, instead Derek wanted her out of his territory as soon as possible no questions asked.

And now Stiles laid unconscious and all Derek could do was blame himself for it.

The druid appeared in the room again. “Someone has to bring him back... The only way is for someone to join him in this state.. Infiltrate his dream world and bring him back... Someone with a strong connection to him...” the older man said as he prepared some kind of potion.

“I'll try!” Scott said and came closer to Stile's body.

“Drink this..” Deaton said and gave Scott a plastic glass with a dark liquid in; it that smelled and probably tasted terrible. Then the older man said “Repeat after me...” the druid said and started to chant along with Scott...

“ _Infiltrate animo... Infiltrate animo... Infiltrate animo...”_

Nothing happened thought.. Next it was Lydia... Nothing happened as well which shocked everyone apart from her....

“Derek you are next...” she said with a threatening tone that leave no space for argument.

The whole pack was looking at him and Scott seemed a bit pissed but nothing else mattered at that point, only him... Only Stiles...

Derek drank the potion and then repeated the words as Deaton instructed. After a moment he felt dizzy and collapsed into the vet's floor.

Stiles dream was strange....

Derek expected something surreal, because _yeah,_ this was Stiles' dream and the boy did nothing in half, but nothing could have prepared him for this...

It took only a minute for Derek to realise where he was. It was his loft... A fully decorated loft with cosy and comfortable furniture, long deep green curtains, matching carpets, a fireplace, a well-equipped kitchen, doors(!) and a comfy bright bedroom on his left.

Stiles was in the middle of the room, playing with a puppy husky, who called Luna on the floor. Derek was left by the door staring at the sight. It seemed like his dream came to life, a life that included Stiles, in fact the boy was in the centre of it.

Once Stiles noticed him lurking by the door, he got up fast leaving the puppy following him and fell into the arms of the Alpha who caught him easily, and placed a long kiss on the werewolf's lips.

“Hey baby..” Stiles said smiling and flashed. “I missed you today... How was work?” Derek was surprised and didn't reply at once which seemed weird to the human who asked again. “Der.. You ok?”.

“Yes, Yes … I'm good... Work was fine..” Derek said and tried to smile.

“Good...” Stiles asked and took his hand leading him to the living room. “Sit.. Relax... I'll bring you something to eat. The pack should be here in a couple of hours.. Movie night!' Stiles said excited as he was fixing a plate with food in the kitchen for the werewolf.

_Derek was still in shocked._

_**That's** what Stiles was dreaming about and didn't want to let go?_

_Being Derek's boyfriend, live with him and movie nights with the pack?_

_Derek felt like a complete idiot and with good reason..._

Stiles came back offering the plate with food to Derek and fell into the couch next to him. “Stiles...We need to talk..” Derek said serious.

“Eat first, then we cuddle till the pack comes around and we can talk..” Stiles said and picked up Luna waiting expectingly for the Alpha to comply.

Derek ate and then picked Stiles up, placing to his lap and placing soft kisses scenting him making the human laugh as he was still playing with Luna.

“This is a dream Stiles...You need to wake up..” Derek said softly looking into the eyes of the human who simply claimed the lips of the Alpha.

“I'm not going anywhere. I'm here with you..” Stiles declared. “Dream or not I don't care...” the human continued.

Then the pack showed up whistling and laughing, hugging them both as they claimed their spots around the room. Lydia had picked the movie, The Notebook, and everyone watched it as they made a big pile around the couple. Stiles was happy. He was at the centre of the attention whispering and touching everyone giggling and letting all the werewolves scent him... Even Jackson. It was weird but somehow it made sense. Stiles always felt out of the pack, like he didn't belong, that he was part of it because he was the best friends of Scott. The truth was that Stiles was the heart of the pack, the one who everyone trusted and confined to. He was the Alpha's mate for a reason!

Derek leaned closer and held the human tight. Stiles leaned into the arms of the Alpha and left a happy sound. They both leaned in for a kiss this time.

The whole pack was yelling “Gross!!! and Get a room!!!” and after that they faded into the background.

Derek suddenly found himself in the bedroom, laying in the bed he saw earlier with Stiles on top of him kissing him feverishly. The Alpha was kissing him back hungrily even though he knew it was just a dream. After a few more kisses Derek came back to his senses.

_This wasn't real._

_This was just Stiles' dream._

“Baby... Baby Stiles look at me hey... Stiles..'' the Alpha said caressing softly the cheeks of the human regaining his attention. “This isn't real. A witch cast a spell it should hit me instead it got you... You are dreaming. And you don't wanna wake up... I get that now... You want us to work, you want the pack happy and safe, to appreciate you for all the hard job that you are doing... But baby boy.... In reality you are the heart of this pack... You make the plans and you help everyone. You see hope when no one else can. You love and care for all of us, even Jackson. And they feel the same way about you... They are just really bad at showing it... Including me.. I love you Stiles. I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes upon you...I'm sorry it took a curse for me to say it...” the werewolf said and chased the lips of the human again. Stiles hummed and kissed him in return. “So this is really a dream? My dream and you came after me?” Stiles asked and laid in the chest of the werewolf. “Yes... Look extra fingers...” Derek points his hand.

“Will you come back to me?” the born wolf asked holding him tight.

“Yes...” Stiles said cuddling into the arms of the Alpha.

“Will you be there when I wake up?” the human asked biting his down lip, nervous.

“Always...” Derek promised.

The werewolf opened his eyes slowly, realising he was laying next to Stiles. The whole pack was sitting on chairs around them. “Well...???” Scott asked.

Derek didn't get a chance to respond as Stiles stirred opening his eyes slowly. He saw the pack going towards him and smiled as they hugged him carefully; even Jackson seemed relieved to see him waking up.

Stiles eyes landed on Derek though and remained glued there. The Alpha got up and went to sit by Stiles' bed hugging him from behind. Stiles leaned into the chest of the Alpha and closed his eyes hearing the heart beat of the werewolf beating steadily. The sound comfort him along with the scent and the warmth of the werewolf's body. The whole pack saw the sudden display of intimacy and decided to offer them some privacy.

Once they left the room Stiles leaned heavily on the body behind him who cycled his body with his.

“Is this real?” Stiles asked taking a deep breath.

Derek's lips ghosted Stiles' ear sending chills down his body. “It feels real..” Stiles whispered with a trembling voice.. The Alpha hummed and bit softly the human's neck turning him around slowly and letting him straddling him as he held him tight against his chest.

“I love you...” Derek whispered before he claimed the lips of the human hungrily.

“ And if you ever get in harm's way because of me again... I'll kick your ass. Got it?” Derek said breathless.

“Yeah.. Yes... Just don't stop kissing me... Please...” Stiles whined and leaned for another kiss.

When they left the druid's place that night Stiles was positive...

That once in a while even the craziest dreams can become true...

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ❤️  
> Commentsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss❣️  
> I love them all 😍🤩🥰


End file.
